The Pollard-Morris Family
Description Supernanny is in Tadworth, Surrey to save a blended family. Trisha Pollard has two sons from her previous marriage: 12-year-old Luke and 8-year-old James. Trisha married Darren Morris. Together they have two children, 3-year-old Matthew and 18-month-old Francesca. Matthew throws things and throws temper tantrums when he gets frustrated because sometimes his family misunderstands him. He is nearly 4, but he rarely talks. He has an addiction of using dummies and bottles. James is very aggressive towards Matthew. He changes television channels to Futurama just to annoy his family and talks back. Can Jo help the family before the family goes insane? Plot Observation Supernanny visits the Pollard-Morris family and as she observes, the boys are playing with water pistols and Matthew begins crying, because Trisha hasn't got any more water pistols. After knocking over chairs, Matthew gets one of the two water pistols, but he starts the waterworks again when he gets sprayed. He throws the water pistol on the ground and knocks over a table, nearly hurting Francesca. Darren comes outside and tells off Matthew for his behaviour, but doesn't give him enough discipline. James hits Matthew (as a way of discipline) and wishes that he fell and broke his neck. As a result, he is pulled aside to his room by Jo. Jo has a conversation with James, asking why he is attacking Matthew. James replies to Jo that he hates Matthew and wants him to stop moaning. Darren goes to work and Trisha, unfortunately, is left to deal with lunchtime. Matthew nearly knocks over the dinner table and refuses to eat his food. Trisha threatens him by calling Darren, because of his behaviour, but he doesn't take her seriously. After lunch, Matthew is upset once more, because he's not getting a lolly, since he didn't eat his lunch. After setting off, Matthew has two dummies and despite Trisha's threats, he is finally allowed to have a lolly, but it doesn't cheer up Matthew. James asks why Matthew is unhappy and Trisha responds by saying that Matthew is always inconsolable and is always whining. At dinner, Darren returns from work and during this meal time, Supernanny notices that no one is talking to each other and the only thing to do is keep up with the kids' demands. James wants a drink in a can, but Trisha doesn't allow him. But after complaining, Trisha allows him to have a can. Supernanny has finished her observation and tells Darren and Trisha what they've been recently doing to their kids. Teaching Supernanny returns and introduces a red bench called the Naughty Bench to James (8 minutes) and Matthew (3 minutes). Seth Matthew proceeds to misbehaving, leading him to the Naughty Bench for 3 minutes. Matthew resists for 30 minutes, but eventually concedes in spite of trying to control his time on the Naughty Bench. Afterwards, Supernanny starts taking away Matthew and Francesca's pacifiers for daytime use, in weaning them off of their dummies. She compensates by distracting Matthew and Francesca with toys. Later that evening, the youngest childrens' dummies were returned, but Matthew resists his glass of milk before bedtime. But he didn't go to bed upset as he sucks on his pacifier for the last time. The next day, Supernanny talks to Luke and James about the lack of attention they receive. They jot down notes which will be shared later. The parents then announced to Matthew and Francesca that the Binky Fairies needed to take their pacifiers, as part of the next stage in weaning them off of their dummies. The younger children were so wrapped up in the story, they happily slept without the dummies. The following morning, Matthew and Francesca went to the tree and got their presents in exchange for their pacifiers. Luke and James then present their concerns to Darren and Trisha. Francesca was later invited to the main dining room with the help of a booster seat. James had a minor play up, but a stern warning did the trick. Supernanny then leaves the family to perform the test run. Family Test Run The test run starts off good, with Matthew and Francesca continuing to deal with bedtimes without dummies. But 2 days after Supernanny had left, Matthew kicks off again and hurts Darren with small knives and forks. Darren tells off Matthew and confiscates the knives and forks, which makes him begin crying. Darren gives Matthew a warning for moaning and leaves Trisha to put him on the Naughty Bench when he continues whining. Matthew spends his time on the bench, but throws shoes everywhere on the floor. Trisha gets a sorry from Matthew and cleans up the mess up. Later, Trisha decides to go out of the house, but Matthew wants her to stay. Trisha calls Darren to discipline Matthew and after she leaves, Matthew screams and tells his father to go away. Matthew continues screaming and disturbs one of the boys. Darren calms down Matthew and gives him a hug. As the week without Supernanny continues, Matthew wanders out of the house. Trisha, who is on the phone, gives Matthew a warning, and immediately takes him to the Naughty Bench. Matthew stays on the bench again, but he screams at the top of his lungs. 3 minutes later, Trisha gets a screaming apology from Matthew. At the end of the week, Matthew refuses to clean up his toys and Trisha puts his pajamas on. Before she finishes, Trisha becomes fed up with Matthew. Reinforcements and Followup Trisha was re-taught how to follow through with disciplining Matthew, with standing her ground over the Screaming Sorries. Matthew was then taught how to pick up the shoes he threw after his time-out. Luke, James, and Darren went on a bike ride as a way of bonding. Notes * The "Binky Fairies" imagination story was used in helping Matthew and Francesca off their dummies. * This Episode Was Filmed In May-June 2006 Links Full Pollard-Morris Family episode on YouTube Category:UK Episodes Category:Season Finales Category:Preschooler Episodes Category:Baby Episodes Category:School Age Children Episodes Category:Naughty Bench Episodes Category:Blended Family Episodes Category:Episodes with Public Tantrums Category:Bye Bye Binky technique episodes Category:Sibling Rivalry Episodes Category:Episodes with Jo met her match Category:Series 3 Episodes Category:Car episodes Category:Episodes with screaming sorries Category:Supermarket Episodes Category:Episodes with no well behaved parents Category:Screaming Sorry Episodes